1. Field of Invention
A light tower assembly for the high density illumination of an indoor or outdoor area by a portable power plant or a stationary power source includes at least one vertical support shaft, at least one cross member attached to the vertical support shaft and at least on omnidirectional heavy duty LED light bracket attached to the cross member, providing support to a high lumen LED light, with the heavy duty LED light bracket being moveably aimed within a range of 360 degrees from a pivotal mounting point on the cross member.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present light tower assembly, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.